


Dean, I'm bored

by MayoAmor22



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bored!Castiel, Boredom, Destiel - Freeform, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, MalexMale, Motel room, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoAmor22/pseuds/MayoAmor22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will went out on a case in Albany, Georgia. Sadly, the case came to a temporary halt and they are sitting around a motel bored out of their minds. Having a bored ex-angel though could make things very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, I'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all my lovely readers! I do apologize for the big delay in my writing. I'm finally done with finals and I have a small break, so I'll be using that time to catch up. For my return I decided to write my very first Destiel story, but don't worry it won't be the last. I've missed my babes so much and I do hope you enjoy.

“Hey guys I can’t get what some of the locals said off my mind, so I’m going to check out the attack sight again.” Sam said as he reached for his jacket on his bed.

“Want us to go with you?” Dean looked back from the couch to make eye contact with his brother. Dean and Castiel were looking for something to watch on the small TV in the room, but sadly the only thing on at the time were chick flicks and cheesy horror movies.

“Nah I’ll just look around.” Sam picked up the keys. “I’ll probably be back in an hour if I don’t find anything.”

“Alright, man. Call if you need help.” Dean shouted as his brother closed the door behind him and his attention went back to the TV.

Silence grew in the room, but less than five minutes later the former angel cleared his throat. “Dean…”

“What?” Dean asked without making eye contact.              

“Nevermind…It was nothing” Cas focused his eyes to the ground.

“What is it, Buddy?” This time Dean turned toward Cas.

“…I’m bored” Cas’ eyes looked up at the hunter in the most innocent way.

“What do you want me to do about it? There’s nothing on the TV and I guess we could have gone with Sam, but he said he didn’t need help.”

“No, Dean” Cas put his right hand on the couch as he turned. He adjusted his weight as he leaned in and gave his hunter a needy kiss.

“I want to be entertained” The words practically came out like a growl, which kick start something in Dean’s brain.

He put his hand on the back of Cas’ head and pulled him in to continue the kiss. Their pants filled the room as they struggled to stay on top on the couch. Cas bit Dean’s bottom lip and pulled out till it popped back into place.

“Oh fuck” The hunter moaned as Cas continued by sucking from his lip down his jaw.

“I want you” Cas said, his voice hoarse from lust. “I want you inside me.”

Cas grinded his crotch against Dean’s, which was swelling up nicely. “Dean, I need to be entertained”

Dean could feel his jeans get tighter with every sweep. They weren’t even touching skin, yet. It didn’t matter when it came to Cas, though. The ex-angel always knew exactly what to do to get him hot.

“Dammit!” He yelled out. “Get on the bed, NOW!”

Castiel immediately took off his shirt and launched himself to the bed as Dean made his way to the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

“Leaving Sammy a little message just in case” While he explained he grabbed a towel and placed it on the outside handle of the front door. As soon as he locked it he ran to the bed, turning off every light but the small lamp by the bed.

When he reached the bed he took off his own shirt and hoped on top of Castiel. He leaned down for a kiss, which Cas was more than willing to kiss him back. Their kissing escalated quicker than before and they tossed around on top of the sheets, but neither of them made the next move.

After a while, Castiel straddled the hunter and pinned him down by the shoulders. Without a word he starred at the man below him and gave him to sexiest smirk he could muster. “Baby, you know how crazy that look makes me.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Cas replied with one long grind of his abdomen, causing Dean to moan loudly.

“You little…” The man wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him closer. “You like seeing me this way, don’t you?”

“I can’t help it. You look so sexy when you’re frustrated” With a smile he leaned down and slowly outlined Dean’s lips with his tongue. When he opened his mouth Castiel let his tongue ease inside.

Without breaking the kiss, Dean sat up with Cas still in his lap. His hands explored up Castiel’s torso and stopped to play with his nipples. Dean pulled away and moved down to play with Cas’ right nipple with his tongue. Cas wiggled around as every lick, pinch, and flick sent pleasure throughout his body.

“Oh Dean” He moaned as Dean grabbed his ass with both hands and sucked up to the nip of his neck. “Touch me more…”

Dean placed one hand to their side to support them as he wrapped the other arm around Cas’ waist and slid him underneath. Dean laid on his left slide as he slid his right hand down Cas’ stomach. “Are those my boxers?”

Cas didn’t give him an answer. He just looked up at him and bites his bottom lip. Dean dipped his head down and slid the tips of his teeth over the other man’s neck up to his ear, where he gave Cas a little nip. “You just know how to push all the right buttons.”

The hunter continued to slide his hand into his’ boxers and stroked his hard cock. “Oh Fuck!”

“You like that?”

“Yes” Cas answered a little breathy

“Tell me how much you like it.”

“Ooooh” Cas moaned as he placed his hand on top of Dean’s as his strokes got faster. “Really good….Fuuuuck…”

“Yeah?” As he continued to give Cas a handjob Dean put Cas’ right nipple in between his teeth and gave it a twist. The action sent a burst of pleasure to the ex-angel’s crotch, which caused him to hump into Dean’s hand. Seeing who his lover reacted the hunter continued to tease Cas with his teeth and flicked his nipple with his tongue.

“Dean, stop I’m going to cum” This time Cas grabbed his hand, trying to get Dean let go.

“Don’t want to cum? I can feel you getting close.”

“No…” He pants as he tried to get his thoughts straight. “I want to cum…with you…with you inside”

When he heard this Dean let go and started to remove Cas’ and his boxers. Soon they were both naked and suddenly Cas started to feel nervous.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s a lot different when it’s this intimate.” Dean place Cas’ chin in between his index and thumb to get him to look up.

“Isn’t that what makes this so Awesome?” He gave Cas a couple of kisses before crawling to the end table where he grabbed a small tube of lube and a condom.

“Get me started will ya?” Cas got up from where he was and grabbed the condom from Dean. He rolled the condom on Dean’s cock, took some lube in his hand, and lathered it from head to base.

“Good. Know prepare yourself.” Doing as he was told he poured more lube on his fingers, positioned himself on his lower back all spread out, and eased his fingers inside his ass.

“Mmmm, Dean.” Cas moaned loudly as he thrust his fingers on to his sweet spot. Dean got closer to the noisy ex-angel as he stroked his own cock. The sight of how dazed and lost Cas was only turned him on more. Dean massaged Cas’ thigh with his left hand and nudged his cock against Castiel’ ass.

He removed his fingers and looked up at Dean. “Please! I need you”

“Alright alright” Dean leaned in for a loving kiss as he slowly eased himself inside Cas. “I’m here”

 The sensation was overwhelming. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and dug his nails into his back, causing Dean to moan. He placed each hand under Cas’ knees to pushed them forward. He rolled his hips and thrust himself deeper inside.

“Mmmm…mmm SHIT!” Castiel yelled out as his head whipped back from the pleasure. With every thrust they both gasped for air and their skin was covered in goosebumps as their bodies heated up from every touch.

“Dean,…I” Cas struggled to straighten his thoughts. “I…oh FUCK!...Aah!”

Dean dropped Cas’ legs and wrapped them around his waist. Then he enveloped his arms around him to hold him tight. He moved his head by Cas’ right ear and in a breathless whisper he said. “I know…Me too.”

They turned to give each other passionate kiss as they let themselves get lost in pure ecstasy. Cas reached up to grab Dean’s hair and the pain sent another wave of bliss through him.

Castiel’s moans hitched in his throat as the thrusts became more erotic “Cum inside me!”

“Holy Fuck! CAAAAAAS!” Dean screamed out as he came and the sensation sent Cas over the edge.

“DEEAAAANNN!”

They collapse where they were, too tired to move. They struggled to catch their breath as their adrenaline faded.  Cas licked his dry lips as he said “We need to do that more often”

“Oh…” Dean panted. “I know exactly what you mean”

They shared a chuckle as they laid on their sides to face each other. “We should get change.”

“Yeah we should” Dean responded with his eyes close. He looked like he was about to pass out.

“And you should probably remove that strange symbol, so that Sam is allowed back in.”

Dean smiled at the ex-angel’s obvious misunderstanding. “Yeah I will….later”

Cas smiled at him and pulled his hunter into his arms, which Dean responded by covering them in the messed up sheets and mirroring his actions. They laid there as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
